Ce Que La Pluie Apporte
by Le Lapin Vert
Summary: Tout commence par un rêve. Mais est-ce Balthazar ou Bob? Est-ce "lui" ou "Il"? "Je dois partir d'Aventures, ce n'est plus possible". Tout commence il est vrai , mais ce qui nous intéresse , c'est comment cela se termine.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rêve

La forêt était silencieuse. Sur son rocher, assis, Bob se laissait bercer par les ronflements, sifflements et respirations de ses compagnons endormis. C'était son tour de garde, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il surveillait les alentours. Cependant, il restait éveillé. Il avait pris l'habitude depuis tant d'années de périples, de dormir les yeux ouverts. Un bruissement derrière lui se fit entendre, suivi de légers bruits de pas. Cela ne troubla en rien la surveillance du guetteur qui avait compris qu'un de ses amis venait de ce réveiller.  
\- La nuit n'est pas trop longue ? Dit une douce voix près de son oreille.

Bob ne put empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son dos. Sa voix...

\- Sans toi, toujours...

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche tandis qu'une autre soulevait une mèche de ses cheveux, près de son oreille.  
\- Tu me manques, Balthazar.

Il réprima un gémissement alors qu'il sentit ses dents se refermer sur son oreille.

\- Toi aussi.

Un souffle chaud parcourue son cou, un baiser furtif, tandis que la main posée sur la hanche descendait le long de son ventre vers...  
\- Oh, M...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grand ouvert. Dans sa chambre, Bob ne dormait plus. Encore un rêve, toujours le même. « Il » le hante, et ça le rend fou . Repoussant les draps afin de chercher la fraicheur , Bob se redressa et sortie de son lit. Dans la salle de bain il aspergea son visage d'eau fraiche, et se plongea dans son propre regard que le miroir renvoyait. Il y voyait un jeune homme encore fatigué, les mèches de cheveux bruns en bataille et le regard encore endormi mais surtout un peu paniqué.  
\- Pourquoi. Ce n'est plus possible.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que son aventure dans la peau de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait commencé. Ils avaient tourné l'émission des mois avant sa première diffusion, et c'était à cette occasion qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était quelqu'un de très sympathique et Bob l'avait tout de suite bien aimé. « Il » était professionnel , et son travail remarquable pour « Aventures » ne l'avait pas empêché de rester humble et critique, tout en sachant quand rire et être sérieux.

Et les rêves avaient commencé, de manière tout à fait sournoise. Au début, il rêvait qu'il était dans la peau de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et lui et ses compagnons étaient guidé par sa voix. Celle-là même qui avait commencé à le hanter. Les formes s'estompaient , le laissant dans le noir avec pour seule compagne sa voix, si chaude et rassurante, qui lui susurrait des mots qui encore aujourd'hui le faisait rougir. Puis les images devinrent plus … Personnelles. Ses yeux d'abord le fascinèrent. Des yeux si noirs et profonds, dans lesquels il était si facile de se perdre. Bob n'avait jamais compris comment cela lui était venu. Il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler.

Jusqu'à présent, sa sexualité a toujours été assez « classique » d'après ses propres dires. Il était sorti et n'avait couché qu'avec des filles, et cela l'avait comblé, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment connu le « coup de foudre » ou même une passion torride. Et bien qu'il ait déjà été amoureux, et ait déjà désiré, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Enfin, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il vivait. C'était trop flou, trop... improbable. Et de plus, « Il » n'arrangeait rien. Bob avait vraiment l'impression qu'il jouait avec lui, parfois, qu'il s'amusait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et il était sans doute temps de le faire.

\- Il faut que j'arrête « Aventures », se dit-il à lui même devant le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard résolu qui le rassura, assez en tout cas pour qu'il retourne ce coucher sans crainte d'être de nouveau assailli par ces rêves.

Il s'endormit, sans ce douter...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise

Le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon lorsque Bob mis le nez dehors pour la première fois de la journée. Une légère brise vient caresser son visage tandis qu'il se dirige vers sa voiture. Il prend la route et sort de son petit patelin du Nord de la France, en laissant ses haut-parleurs cracher un vieil album de rock.

Il avait remué toutes ses pensées pendant des heures . Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et même les quelques games qu'il avait fait durant la journée n'avaient pas aidé son esprit à se vider complètement.

Il a choisi une certaine forme de lâcheté. Mais en quoi est-ce mal lorsque sa propre santé mentale en dépend ? Il n'était pas heureux ainsi. Avec ce désir qui lui ronge les tripes, cette montée acide le long de l'estomac, et cette chaleur raide au bas ventre qui le réveille en pleine nuit, et qui l'oblige à se finir sous la douche. « En pensant à « lui » ! Putain on peut même plus se branler sur du porno tranquille ! »

Bob resserre un peu plus ses mains sur le volant, les sourcils froncés.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Quelle situation... Et pourquoi « lui »? Tant de question dont l'origine est évidente : les rêves. De plus en plus érotique, éveillant en lui des facettes de ses désirs absolument insoupçonnées. A croire qu'il lui avait lancé un sort. Est-ce son subconscient qui lui envoie des messages ? Il aurait pu s'abstenir d'être aussi... Direct dans les propos. Surtout que cela l'handicapait réellement dans sa vie sociale. Impossible de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de s'intéresser à des filles ou même de profiter de moment avec ses amis, normalement. Cet homme est dans sa tête, et dans cette situation, il lui est impossible de l'en déloger. « Je vais donc changer ça. »

Il se gare près d'une maison en pierre, dans un autre petit village du Nord. Il frappe à la porte en bois, et c'est tout sourire qu'on lui ouvre:

\- Salut mon pote ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demande Seb en lui donnant une accolade.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, lui répond-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
Il passe le pas de la porte et tombe nez-à-nez avec Fred qui l'accueille de manière un peu plus mitigé.

\- Et bien, tu avais l'air soucieux au téléphone, que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est si grave que ça que tu nous as demandé de nous réunir ?

Bob prend son air gêné.

\- Fred ! Laisse-le arriver ! Vient, je vais te servir à boire avant l'interrogatoire, lui dit Seb en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Après avoir été servis en jus de fruit, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse face au jardin. Les banalités d'usages commencent, et après une courte discussion sur leurs projets personnels, la conversation dérive sur « Aventures »  
\- J'ai hâte de faire le prochain tournage ! Quelle autre surprise nous a t'il concocté à ton avis ? Dit Seb en s'adressant à Bob.  
\- Je l'ignore mais... je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Il lève un sourcil tandis que Fred ouvre des yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?! Comment ça ?

Des bruits de pneu devant la maison se firent entendre, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un freinage sur gravier.

\- Ah, ce doit être lui, dit Seb en se levant de sa chaise. Il contourne la maison et disparait.

Fred regarde Bob, l'air presque en colère.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec ?

Des bruits de portière, des éclats de voix. Des bruits de pas sur le gravier.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer « Aventures »

Des ombres apparaissent sur l'herbe du jardin

\- Que... commence Fred.

\- Notre invité surprise est arrivé ! Lance joyeusement Seb.  
Ils tournent la tête au même moment.

L'un clairement au courant, et l'autre, clairement surpris, Fred et Bob lancent en cœur :

\- Mahyar !

« Non ! » eu le temps de penser Bob. Avant de succomber.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil très chaleureux dans cette fanbase d'Aventures ! Surtout à Theta and Koscheii qui a gentiment répondue à toutes mes questions techniques avec efficacité ;)_

 _Quelques petites infos : cette fanfiction aura au moins 6 chapitre. J'ai déjà la trame principalement et la fin, j'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout, que ça vous surprendra !_

 _Isil-gawien m'a aussi fait remarquer que le JDG n'habites pas dans le Nord mais en Bretagne. Ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire ! J'habite dans le sud, et comme je le lui aies répondu, pour moi tout ce qui est au dessus de Lyon, c'est le Nord ! :D Voilà donc une petite précision sur ce passage. Je sais comme vous tous où il habites, mais je ne veux pas donner d'information trop personnelle sur leurs vies, même si la plupart des gens le savent déjà :)_

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, et merci encore pour tous vos messages, ça me donne de l'énergie pour continuer !_

 _Baiser du lapin Vert_

 **Chapitre trois: Rencontre**

Ces yeux. Ces yeux noirs qui le fixent. Et ce petit sourire en coin, malicieux. « Ne sombre pas, reprends-toi ! »

\- Euh... Et bien, quelle surprise ! Dit Bob en se levant de sa chaise pour serrer la main du nouvel invité. Mince, tu es vraiment...

\- Vraiment quoi ? Demande Mahyar en souriant.

« Charmant » pense-t-il tandis que sa bouche répond :

\- Petit ! Plus petit que ce que la Cam laisse entrevoir !

\- Bob, tout le monde est petit à côté de toi !

\- C'est pas faux... dit Bob en riant.

\- C'est quoi que t'as pas compris ? Le vanne Seb, déclenchant un fou rire général.

Sur ces entre-faits , Seb l'invita à rentrer dans la maison pour faire le tour du propriétaire et lui montrer sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Bob se tourna vers Fred.

\- Mais il n'habite pas dans le sud de la France !?

\- Si, mais il vient ici pour quelques jours, histoire de nous voir en vrai pour discuter de l'avenir d'Aventures. Et je crois que le monteur veut lui montrer quelques trucs sur le montage vidéo.

\- Oh... D'accord. C'est cool ! S'exclama Bob pour cacher ses pensées.

« Mince mince mince, bordel de m**** Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant !? Là comme ça, juste quand j'allais partir ! À croire qu'il avait deviné et qu'il vient exprès m'embrouiller l'esprit ! Et pas que... »

Seb et Mahyar sortirent par la porte vitrée, et les rejoignirent. S'ensuivit une discussion des plus banale autour des vies de chacun, durant laquelle Bob en profita pour mieux observer le Maître.

À vue de nez, il ne doit pas mesurer plus de 1m70. Il est habillé d'un jean simple, de chaussure en cuir marron, et d'un tee-shirt arborant fièrement un logo tiré directement de l'univers geek. Il a des épaules larges qui vont avec le torse que l'on devine musclé, bien que caché sous une allure décontractée. Quelques larges bagues viennent orner ses doigts, et il porte également un piercing au cartilage. Mais bien sûr, ce sont surtout ces yeux qui attirent l'observateur. De tels yeux, ce n'est pas permis.

Bob doit admettre qu'il n'est pas très fort pour trouver la beauté chez un homme, comme beaucoup de ses congénères semble-t-il. Certes, Mahyar n'a pas les critères de beauté masculine actuelle, comme beaucoup de ses congénères là encore, mais en revanche il sait reconnaître le charme, et force est de constater que le MJ en a revendre. Une peau bronzée, des cheveux et des cils très noirs, et un bouc qui met en valeur son visage. Des cheveux mi-longs qu'il aime attacher en chignon, et dont certaines mèches retombent autour de ces oreilles et sur son cou, formant des boucles soyeuses. Ses lèvres bien dessinées, formant toujours un sourire espiègle et son regard, toujours son regard... Bob faillit s'y perdre, mais il se força à rester concentré. « il est tel que je l'aie déjà rêvé. Exactement, presque au détail près... C'est extrêmement troublant. Plus encore que cette situation ! »

\- Et du coup, j'ai ramené mon bouquin de règles de Star Wars, ça vous dit une partie demain soir ? Demande Mahyar l'air tout content.

\- Carrément ! S'exclame Seb. Fred le rejoint dans son enthousiasme.

\- La même ! J'ai vraiment envie de tester le jeu, et enfin faire une partie de JDR IRL avec toi !

Ils tournent leurs regards vers Bob, tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

\- Euh...

Fred prend la parole :

\- Ça tombe bien Mahyar, que tu sois là. Juste avant ton arrivée, Bob était sur le point de nous dire pourquoi il voulait arrêter Aventures.

Tous se taisent à présent. De la surprise passe dans les yeux du MJ puis... Comme de la tristesse, de la déception, et quelque chose de plus profond, que Bob ne peut identifier.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je... Pour des raisons personnelles.

Devant les regards à présent frustrés voir colérique de Fred, Bob s'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Écoutez, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, et même si j'apprécie vraiment cette émission, et que je m'amuse comme un petit fou à faire du jeu de rôle avec vous, ça prend du temps, et … Je veux me consacrer à d'autres projets, voilà.

Le silence s'installe. Mahyar paraît interdit, et son regard se vide de toute expression.

\- Bon, nous en rediscuterons plus tard, lance Fred brusquement en se levant de sa chaise.

Seb regarde Bob l'air attristé, mais ne dit rien. Il se lève également et va rejoindre son ami qui s'est visiblement mit en tête de cuisiner le repas du soir. Bob prend la parole, voyant son ami toujours interdit.

\- Je suis désolé Mahyar, je trouve que tu as fait un travail vraiment formidable sur Aventures, ce que tu as créé, c'est vraiment dantesque ! Ça peut très bien continuer sans moi, je suis sûr que vous trouverez un autre joueur rapidement !

\- Mais c'est toi que je veux.

Le cœur de Bob s'arrête. Le visage de son ami exprime une détermination telle qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu as d'autres projets, Bob. J'espère juste que tu oseras me donner la vraie raison. Ce serait plus correct.

Il se lève de sa chaise et contourne celle de son interlocuteur. Il pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime vraiment bien, tu sais.

Puis il rentre dans la maison aider aux tâches de la cuisine.

« Merde... Oups , oublie pas de respirer espèce de débile !»


	4. Chapitre 4 : Alcool

Il ouvre les yeux dans une chambre inconnue. Après quelques secondes de panique, il comprend qu'il s'est endormi dans la chambre d'ami de Seb. Il se relève, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone lui indique qu'il est 5h.  
« Mince, mais depuis quand suis-je couché ? »

Il se met sur pied et décide de descendre boire un verre d'eau. Discrètement, il se faufile dans l'escalier et se dirige vers la cuisine . Après s'être servi, il sort sur la terrasse encore allumée.  
Mahyar s'y trouve et semble adsorbé par ce qu'il écrit sur un ordinateur ouvert devant lui. Avant que Bob n'ait pu faire demi tour, il tourne ses yeux noirs en sa direction, sans aucune lumière de surprise.

\- Bonsoir lui dit-il avec ce sourire si caractéristique.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Aucun problème, je travaille toujours très tard. Mais il est temps que je fasse une pause.

Il referme son écran, se lève, et va lui aussi se chercher un verre dans la cuisine. Bob en profite pour s'assoir et observe le jardin qu'éclaire une lune pleine. Il sent sa présence dans son dos. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Bob déglutit, tout à coup anxieux.

\- Je... Ecoute Mahyar, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, et le fait que je veuille partir, mais...

\- Chut. Lui intime t-il tandis qu'il se place face à lui , toujours debout. Il pose ces mains sur chacun des accoudoirs, et se penche vers Bob, de plus en plus transpirant.

\- Je sais pourquoi . Crois moi, je comprend. Mais je pense que tu fais fausse route.

Bob plonge son regard dans le sien, et ne peut lutter. Il se laisse emporter.

\- Ah ? Réussit-il à dire avant de déglutir.

\- Oui. Je pense que tu devrais plutôt accepter -Il pose sa main sur son visage – tes désirs, Balthazar...

Sa respiration devient tout à coup difficile, puis haletante lorsque Mahyar pose ses lèvres dans son cou. Bob allonge ses bras et enserre ses épaules tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour un long baiser brulant. Le Maître joue avec sa langue, avec ses lèvres, commence à poser ses mains sur son torse puis à les glisser sous son tee shirt. Bob gémit , il n'arrive plus à se contrôler.

\- Mahyar je t'en pris...

Ce dernier commence à descendre le long de son ventre , qu'il embrasse tendrement. Bob essaye sans conviction de le repousser mais le MJ lui prend les mains et les plaque contre la chaise. Il relève ses yeux noirs vers lui, anéantissant chez son ami toute forme de rébellion.

-Je te l'ai dis, c'est toi que je veux, Bob.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais le maitre réplique en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau, tandis que l'autre main déboutonne son jean.

\- Mahyar, je...

Ses mains le caressent, sa bouche …

-MahyaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH !

Bob se réveille d'un bond, transpirant et paniqué. Fred et Seb le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Il est allongé dans le canapé du salon , et heureusement, quelqu'un a eu la gentillesse de lui mettre une couverture. Sans cela, il aurait sans doute récolté un long moment de solitude étant donné la raideur presque douloureuse qui se profile sous son pantalon.

\- Tu... Vas bien ? Tu as fais un cauchemar ? S'inquiète Seb en s'approchant de lui. Il essaye d'enlever la couverture pour lui offrir un peu de fraicheur, mais Bob l'a rabat violemment.

\- NON ! Euh non non ça va , merci, répond t-il, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Merci de t'inquiéter mais ça va. Depuis quand suis-je assoupi ?

\- Oh, depuis bientôt une heure , répond Seb, l'air vaguement inquiet mais faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mahyar t'a suivi peu après et il est allé dormir à son tour.

\- Bien... Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

Bob essaye de se relever mais chancelle et retombe sur le canapé.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Tu es encore alcoolisé !

\- Alcoolisé ? Ah, oui ! Les souvenirs lui reviennent , la soirée, les mojitos préparé par Mahyar, le rhum , et son sourire...

\- Oui tu n'as sans doute pas tord. Il se sent tout à coup fiévreux. Je peux rester dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Evidement, c'est même une obligation ! S'exclame Fred. Moi j'y vais , passe une bonne nuit.

Il embrasse ses compagnons et sort par la porte d'entrée.

\- Merci Seb.

\- Aucun problème, passe une bonne nuit, lui répond t-il avec le sourire. Il éteins la lumière et Bob l'entend monter les marches vers sa chambre .

Le silence s'installe dans le salon, et le jeune homme profite du calme pour se détendre. Cependant, la raideur est, elle, toujours présente. « Flute. Bon, après tout, je suppose que je peux me faire plaisir ici. De toute façon je n'arriverai plus à m'endormir tant que ce ne sera pas fait. J'en aies vraiment trop envie. »

Il glisse sa main sous son caleçon, et commence les mouvements de va-et-vient. Après quelques minutes où il essaye en vain de se concentrer sur des images de femmes et sur certains fantasmes, un autre finie par s'imposer à lui. Mahyar, des longs cheveux noirs jusqu'en bas du dos, montre son corps nu de femme à Bob. « Mon dieu. S'il avait été une femme, aurais je réagi autrement ? » Cependant , cette image est bien trop excitante pour qu'il y renonce. Il se concentre , continuant de se faire plaisir sur le fantasme d'une MJ brune à la peau bronzé, se déhanchant sur... Mais alors que le plaisir commence à monter, un bruissement se fait entendre juste à coté de lui. Il ouvre les yeux d'un coup, et se retrouve surplombé par une silhouette.

\- Pas de panique, très cher. Continue donc.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Départ

Il se retrouve totalement muet alors qu'il observe d'un regard stupéfait Mahyar prendre une chaise, et s'installer devant lui, comme un spectateur au cinema.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'arrêter.

Comme hypnotisé, Bob recommence son va-et-vient , et constate que la situation ne le bloque aucunement. Bien au contraire. Les jambes légèrement écartées, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes devant son visage, Mahyar l'observe. Il n'est éclairé que par la lumière de la lune qui entre par les baies vitrées. Ses yeux noirs luisant dans la pénombre, il semble concentré.

\- Regarde moi et obéis. Lance t-il comme un ordre, d'une voix grave à laquelle il est impossible de dire non. Jouis pour moi.

Bob ne peut pas faire autrement, il ne peut que lui obéir. Le désir monte de plus en plus, et il commence à ne plus retenir ses soupirs. Son autre main s'accroche à la couverture. Les yeux grands ouverts, il le fixe. Le plaisir afflue dans son corps tandis que le regard du Maître le surplombe. Finalement , dans un long râle saccadé et tremblant, Bob laisse échapper son nom tandis qu'il jouit dans son boxer.

\- Bien. Je suis fier de toi, Bob.

Tandis que ce dernier reprend son souffle , Mahyar se lève, se penche sur lui, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangent ainsi un long baiser brulant auquel Bob met un terme afin de reprendre son souffle. Le Maitre se relève, et commence à enlever sa ceinture. Il fait descendre légèrement son jean, puis son boxer, dévoilant...

\- Mahyar ! Dit Bob les yeux écarquillés tandis que le rose lui monte aux joues, et que de nouveau, le désir afflue.

Le Mj passe sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Il n'a rien à ajouter. Son regard parle pour lui. Et il est impossible de se soustraire à ce regard. Bob le regarde puis baisse les yeux sur son érection. Et il faut dire qu'il en a très envie, en fait.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de pencher la tête.

Le paysage défile à toute allure. Bob conduit les vitres ouverte afin de laisser affluer l'air frais du matin.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais n'avait pas attendu que les autres se lèvent. Il avait filé à la première lueur du jour, était passé chez lui prendre quelques affaire, et roulait à présent sur les routes de campagne direction l'autoroute. Il avait pris la décision vers 2h du matin, lorsque Mahyar était remonté se coucher, le laissant haletant et épuisé, le goût de sa semence encore dans la bouche. A ce moment précis, il s'était dit qu'il était déjà allé trop loin. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, au moins pour quelques temps. Sans rien dire à personne. A part à son meilleur ami de Grenoble, qui lui avait offert le logis sans poser de question.

10h du matin. Il dépasse Tours et sonne alors son portable. C'est Seb. Il décroche.

\- Salut mec, sa va ? Je t'aies pas vu partir ce matin alors... Ben je t'appelle pour savoir si tout va bien !

\- C'est gentil , mais tout va bien. J'avais juste oublié que je devais partir tôt. D'ailleurs je ne serai pas dans le coin pendant une semaine ou deux, je redescend dans le sud.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas... Et tu seras là pour le tournage dans 3 semaines hein !?

\- Oui oui aucun problème, pas de souci. Passe une bonne journée et merci pour ton appel.

\- De rien. Toi aussi , et bonne route !

Il raccroche et fixe la route. Il fait tout pour ne pas penser. Penser à ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 24H. Trop de trop. Comment peut-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il n'a pas pu lutter. Mais comment !? Comment a t-il pu défoncer ses barrières personnelles ainsi !? Toutes les bases de ses certitudes ... Personne ne le peut. « A moins d'arriver à rentrer dans ta tête. » se dit-il à lui même. Il déglutit. Et pousse le bouton volume à fond pour noyer ses pensées. Il est définitivement perdu .

15H30 sur Grenoble, rue Abbé Grégoire. Les nuages sont gris, le vent du Sud s'est levé, et chacun sait dans le coin que la pluie arrive.

Il se dépêche de courir à l'appartement de son ami où celui ci l'attend. Après avoir échangé devant le palier, le jeune homme lui donne les clés et s'en va, laissant Bob entrer seul.

L'appartement de 50 mètres carrés est élégamment décoré, bien que sommaire. L'entrée donne sur le salon dans les tons chocolat, la cuisine à gauche, peinte en orange, donne sur une cour en contrebas. Les toilettes et la douche sont totalement collés à l'entrée, et la chambre est, elle, au fond du salon. Il installe ses affaires et s'approche de la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue.

Oui, il va bientôt pleuvoir.

20H sur Grenoble, rue Abbé Grégoire. Le vent s'est couché avec le soleil. Le calme avant la tempête. Une silhouette s'avance dans la rue d'un pas pressé. Elle porte un jean , des chaussures de cuir marron et une veste foncée. Ses yeux noirs scrutent les immeubles à la recherche d'un numéro. Non loin de là, Bob a un frisson.

La pluie commence à tomber.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Orage

20H05 sur Grenoble, rue Abbé Grégoire.

Au dehors, la pluie tombe à verse.

Bob ce met à l'aise. Juste un tee-shirt gris, un boxer noir, et il s'installe devant la console pour un peu de détente. Enfin se poser, ne plus penser... Enfin, essayer. Il a le temps maintenant. Le temps de se retrouver. De savoir qui il est et ce qu'il désire vraiment.

Mais alors qu'il commence à lancer le jeu, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. D'abord surpris, Bob se dit que son ami a dû oublier quelque chose chez lui. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte sans même regarder dans le judas. Il se fige, littéralement sous le choc, les yeux écarquillé devant la vision de Mahyar, trempé jusqu'aux os, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses joues et dans son cou.

\- Bob, dit-il comme une supplique.

Ce dernier essaye de refermer mais l'autre l'en empêche en posant sa main sur la porte.

\- Je t'en prie. J'ai fait la route de Bretagne dès que j'ai su que tu étais parti. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ainsi.

\- MAHYAR ! Se met à hurler Bob. COMMENT PEUX-TU ME DIRE ÇA ?! COMMENT AS TU RÉUSSI À ME RETROUVER?! Il ouvre la bouche mais Bob l'interrompt : NON TU SAIS QUOI, JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR, ÇA N'A PAS D'IMPORTANCE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS DE CETTE SITUATION TU COMPRENDS ?! C'EST... BIZARRE PUTAIN ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À TE SORTIR DE MA TÊTE ALORS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! LÂCHE-MOI ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! COMMENT CROIS TU QUE ÇA PEUT SE TERMINER, HEIN !?

Mahyar s'élance tout à coup, plaquant Bob contre le mur du hall, et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il essaye de se débattre mais l'autre lui prend les mains et les maintient au-dessus de sa tête. Arrivant à tourner la tête sur le côté, il dit en un souffle :

\- Mahyar, je t'en prie ! C'est...

Le MJ l'embrasse dans le cou, remonte jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordille et lèche du bout de la langue.

\- C'est...

Il le coupe et enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche, baiser auquel Bob finit par répondre. Mahyar maintient toujours d'une main celles de son partenaire, tandis que de l'autre il caresse son dos, descend vers ses fesses, puis sur son ventre et son torse, et prend entre ses doigts sa mâchoire. Il plonge son regard noir dans celui de son amant.

\- Ecoute Bob, je ne sais pas de quoi est fait l'avenir, je ne sais pas ni jusqu'où ça ira entre nous, ni combien de temps ça durera. Mais je veux le vivre avec toi. Je veux qu'on le vive ensemble.

Un instant de silence où les yeux de Bob deviennent vides, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mahyar le lâche. Il laisse retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Quelques secondes interminables où finalement, la réponse est évidente.

La pluie tombe à verse.

Bob se jette littéralement sur lui. Le plaquant à son tour contre le mur, il claque la porte et ils partent alors dans un désordre de baisers et de caresses mutuelles, muets d'une énergie fébrile. Ils se séparent entre deux baisers pour reprendre leurs souffles. Bob attrape Mahyar par le col de son haut, et l'attire dans le salon puis dans la chambre, où il le pousse sur le lit en l'accompagnant dans sa chute. Le MJ passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant et celui-ci l'aide à le retirer. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, cette fois plus calmement. A présent tous deux torses nus, ils s'allongent et s'enlacent. Profitant d'un moment de répit, Mahyar lui dit, toujours lèvre-à-lèvre :

\- Je suis heureux d'être là, avec toi.

Les gouttes tombent, tapent contre les fenêtres, formant une musique douce et persistante qui accompagne les bruits de la chambre.

20H05, non loin de Grenoble.

Au dehors, la pluie tombe à verse.

Bob est assis sur une chaise blanche, dans une pièce blanche, avec un lit en fer et une table blanche. Il est habillé d'une blouse blanche, mais pas celle d'un médecin. Non, celle d'un patient. Il regarde au dehors, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Ana, mais nous pensons qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il retrouve un jour son état normal. Ses lésions psychiques sont trop profondes et il ne sait plus reconnaître la réalité des rêves. Il faudrait des années de psychanalyse pour arriver à lui faire retrouver ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de réalité.

La jeune femme, l'air grave et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurés, regarde la silhouette de ce qui fut jadis son fiancé.

\- Je comprends docteur... Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était plus le même. Il avait des moments d'absences, il errait dans notre appartement comme un fantôme... Parfois il se levait la nuit pour aller se branler sous la douche, vous imaginez ?! Je n'existais plus... J'ai fini par partir et j'ai contacté votre institut... Que pouvais-je faire ?

Les larmes se mettent de nouveau à tomber.

\- Rien mademoiselle. Venez, je vous emmène un peu plus loin pour discuter.

Les deux personnes s'éloignent, laissant l'entrée de la chambre dégagée.

La pluie tombe à verse.

Une autre silhouette s'en approche, attend quelques instants avant d'entrer sans frapper. Elle avance dans la pièce, ses chaussures grinçant sur le lino, et reste debout à la fenêtre à contempler la pluie.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser. Vraiment, je suis désolé. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin et j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. De mon pouvoir. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu puisses être aussi … Fragile mentalement. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. J'en suis navré. Evidemment maintenant ça n'a plus grande importance. « Aventures » ne sera plus pareille sans toi.

Il tourne ses yeux noirs et les plongent dans ceux, vides, de Bob. Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Au moins, tu as l'air heureux.

Il se penche, l'embrasse sur le front et sans un regard, sors de la chambre.

La pluie tombe à verse.

Il avance seul dans le couloir, se recoiffe d'une main et arbore son plus beau sourire charmeur. Il s'approche de la jeune fille seule dans le couloir, anciennement fiancé, tenant un mouchoir à la main qu'elle fait tomber dans un sanglot. Une main secourable le ramasse et le lui tend.

\- Bonjour, je suis un ami de Bob. Je m'appelle Mahyar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voici le dernier chapitre de "Ce Que La Pluie Apporte". J'espère que cette fin vous aura surprise, et si il reste des zones de flou, c'est normal, c'est fait pour :3 Je laisse libre cours à votre imagination , mais sachez que rien n'a été laissé au hasard ;)

Bisou à vous, et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements!

Cookies, Mojitos et Licorne

Le Lapin Vert


	7. Chapitre 7 : Epilogue

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui suivent mon travail sur la fanbase d'Aventures, qui consiste surtout à nourrir l'histoire de "Ce Que La Pluie Apporte". Merci à vos commentaires qui me réchauffe le coeur et me donne l'énergie de continuer. Sachez que toutes vos réactions, même celles parfois excessives, voir étranges, me touche. Pas au point de changer la trame de mon histoire, cela dit. Je m'amuse beaucoup de vos réactions, surtout celles qui sont inattendues. J'aime déplaire et choquer.

Donc, pour rester dans ce crédo, sachez que la suite existe dès à présent. Elle s'appelle " **Ce Que Le Vent Apporte** " et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

À bon entendeur, votre dévouée,

Le Lapin vert


End file.
